Snakes Never Lie
by Loveless Lotus
Summary: Ciel asks Sebastian to look in the forest to find something interesting. His butler comes back with a green haired child named Flint O'Connell, and he is an old acquaintance of the butler. Yet, Sebastian warns Ciel to stay away. What makes this boy so dangerous that Sebastian warns him? Very Slight Ciel x OC, OC x OC, Some Fluff Sebastian x Ciel in future


**[A/N: normally, I never do anything with OCs, but I guess I want to try this out. xD This is mostly a self interest, but I won't pair my OCs with the characters much. There might be Slight OC x Ciel, but not much of it. Basically, It's probably going to be some fluffy Sebastian x Ciel and OC x OC. I'll try to limit myself on my OCs though. Excuse any OOC from any of the cannon characters, and I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in Kuroshitsuji in it. C: I only own my character Flint O'Connell in this. Raphael Dar'Cland belongs to a dear friend of mine C: And Raphael and Sebastian aren't the same person btw xwx; Enjoy! ]**

Snakes never lie

Chapter I, Serpent's wish

Europe, 1350 AD

The stars twinkled in the vast night sky with no cares in the world. It was a clear, a full moon night and the wind was the perfect temperature. If it was first glance, this night someone would have said the world was at peace. It was quite, and the night was beautiful. Yet, paying attention, bodies were piling up in villages, and humans were slowly decreasing in their population. Over half of Europe was almost dead, and for that, they thought it was god's wrath punishing them for the sins they had committed. All were in vain and agony of the loss of their family members and loved ones.

On this night, a fifteen year old laid in a field, staring at the sky high moon. For all he cared, it could have dropped on him right now. Actually, He wished it did, yet his wish didn't happen. He cursed at it for not listening to him and god who made all of these horrible things happened. Most of his village was wiped out thanks to the plague. He then rolled on his side. His eyes found a black cat staring back at him. It was a larger than normal black cat with red eyes. The boy instantly sat up as the cat sat next to him. They met face to face now, just staring into each others eyes. This wasn't a normal domesticated house cat. It was weird for a jungle cat to be in England, or in this type of anything at all. He slowly inched away, to make his escape. The boy knew he wouldn't be able to out run the cat, but he had a chance of out smarting it.

When the boy got up, so did the panther cat. He backed away a few steps, and the other being moved forward. The wild cat looked as if it had a grin on its face, knowing that the boy would give a chase. He turned around when he was just about to run, a voice suddenly appeared.

"What sorts of games do you play, boy?" He stopped. It sounded like a male in his mid 20's. The man's tone was a bit menacing and amused. The boy didn't turn around, he felt as if it was a demon, which came here to take him away for cursing god and all of his angels. "Well?" It urged him to reply. "What foolish human would go and curse their beloved god? And to think all of you loved him."

"A human that has no use for a useless being that sits in the sky and does nothing; a human who which lost his entire family to something that seems so little then grew into something so large. A human who lost all faith in anything he believed in before." The boy decided to turn. When he did, he saw a tall slender pale man with long black hair braided back. He dressed in red and black, and had a smirk on his face. His red eyes had slits much like a cat's; they had stared at the boy with a glare of hunger. "That is why I have no need to have god in my life, demon."

"Oh good, so you already know what I am." The demon replied. "Or at least believe what I am." He smirked. The boy blinked in confusion. He didn't know if the demon was lying about his race or not. He just believed it to be a demon by its ominous presences. The demon stepped forth when the younger one stepped back, trying to make his way out of the demon's sight. He didn't want to have to do with anything in the religious world. When the demon saw what the boy was trying to do, he appeared in front of him and grabbed his wrist, still wanting to talk.

"Let me go." The boy demanded. He didn't look a least bit of scared, but his heart was racing like a jack rabbit. The demon shook his head as he clutched the boy's wrist tighter than before. He tried to pull away, but it only made the demon's grip tighter. He decided it was no use and stopped pulling away. "What do you want?"

The demon pulled the boy closer, to hold both of his wrists. "That little speech you did earlier about cursing God and all of his angels summoned me here. If you must know, those who have a divine hatred towards God himself have more of a chance to be eaten by a demon. So you have two options, my dear boy." The young one stared into his red eyes. He started to feel like he was being hypnotized. When the demon pulled his chin up, the trance was broken. "You can hand over your soul right now, and I can have it for my meal, or we can make a contract. If you make a contract with me, you can wish anything you want, and I will make it happen. The second option takes time though. After I fulfill your wish, your soul will be soaked with flavor and I will eat it then and there." The boy looked down, not knowing what he wanted. If he handed his soul over to this devil, he might as well just committee suicide. On the other hand, the last option seemed worth it. He can wish for anything in the world. Either way, he will be eaten by this demon.

"Let's make a contract." He answered the demon. The being rolled his eyes and looked at the boy to find a spot he can place his mark. _This way I might have a chance on getting out of it, and if he fulfills my wish, that would make this deal even better. _ The boy thought. Once the demon had gotten comfortable, he placed his left hand on the child's neck, and a burning sensation had ran down through his neck and throat. He grunted and pulled away as the demon bared his mark. He pulled off, and a pentagram with drawn blood was formed.

"Now," the demon spoke. "I need to learn my new master's name. What is it?" He asked. The boy had collapsed on his bottom and coughed while catching his breath. The contract was fully formed, and he didn't like the feeling that was on his neck.

"Flint." He spoke. He had slowly touched the cursed mark of the demon with his fingers. The man had patted the dirt off that the boy had laid in. He lifted him up off of the grown as soon as Flint glared at the demon as he did. "Flint O'Connell, now can you stop touching me?" He barked. Flint shooed him away, but the demon kept fixing his close and dusted anything that needed to be. "What's your name?"

The devil smirked. "Just call me Raphael." He replied. "Raphael Dar'Cland at your service, order anything, and I'll pounce onto it." He tempted to make a pun joke, but he was the only one snickering to himself. Flint blinked then made a rude tisking sound.

"That was a rather weak joke, so demons really don't have sense of humors?" Flint had his fists to his hip, also staring at him with a "really?" face. He smiled and rocked on his heels.

He stared at the child's yellow eyes and decided to ask him a question. "Child, what is your wish?" He said with a dead-panned face.

Flint smirked as this was a joke. The demon knew this child wasn't going to have an easy wish like most others. "You see," Flint stopped rocking on his heels. He linked his hands together behind his back with a mischievous grin spread across his mouth. "I want to get rid of God, but not only that. No, I want much more. I want to become God himself."

Europe England, 1888 AD

Ciel decided it was nice of a day to drink his tea outside. He just got done with most of his paperwork, so he didn't feel like being stuck indoors. Sebastian was on his way to take a slither of cake to his young master. Ciel was in his little garden, under an umbrella table that was set in the middle of the grass. The butler set a platter down, then began to pour the tea in a cup. Once it was full, he dropped two cubed of sugar and a bit of cream within the tea.

"Please enjoy the rest of the day, young master. If you wish for anything, do not hesitate to call my-" He was interrupted with a sigh. Ciel heard this line in the mornings when he had completed his work. It was the same schedule for the past four years. Ciel almost being fourteen, He wished he had something else to play with.

"Please Sebastian, go forth to the forest and see if you can find me anything interesting." He stirred his tea with a small tea spoon. He peered at the swirling brown liquid, as he saw a few small leaves float up to the top, swirling around as well. They looked like they were dancing, but this didn't entertain Ciel much. "It's boring without work, and the games I had played are starting to get repetitive, so I grow tired of them."

Sebastian had bowed to his master's request and headed towards the forest. He didn't really understand why he asked him to look for anything interesting in the forest, but he was only able to obey. He had entered the forest and thought about why his master sent him here. He thought he might be using Sebastian as a toy, and he's probably going to attempt to mess with him.

Back in the garden

It's been almost a half hour since Sebastian had entered the forest near the Phantomhive ma. Ciel already finished his cake and tea along with the other treats Sebastian brought with him. He stretched his legs out and sunk in his chair. It was a pretty day, the clouds were white and fluffy, the wind was warm, and the birds had sung their songs for Ciel. It almost made him want to take a nap, but he knew it would swing his sleeping schedule out of balance, so he waited for Sebastian.

He thought that Sebastian wouldn't of been able to find anything interesting laying in the forest, but he took his words back when Sebastian had made his way out with a green haired child that seemed to be unconscious. Sebastian had a triumph smile plastered on his face as he headed to Ciel's way. This child really did seem interesting. He had scares all over his arms and his once neat cloths were ripped to shreds. A pained look was written all over his face, as if he was in some fight. He even had a stab wound in his abdomen. Ciel had lifted himself out of his chair and stared.

"Young master, I have finished your orders." Either way, Ciel did win. Sebastian brought him something interesting from the time being. The young lord had slowly proceeded to the boy in Sebastian's arms. He looked as if he gotten in a rough fight. Ciel slowly looked up as Sebastian and told him to clean him up at once, and tend his wounds. "Yes sir, but…" The butler had started to make his way inside. "This is one being you might not want to get your little paws on just for your entertainment." A charming smile swept Sebastian's face and off he went into the mansion.

The blue haired boy had stood in the spot he saw Sebastian disappear for a few minutes. He didn't comprehend why Sebastian warned him of this boy. "Suppose he's another demon?" The master mumbled to himself. He placed his hand on his chin as he started to put together Sebastian words. Whether or not it was a bad omen, Ciel thought of him as interesting. He feels like playing with fire at the moment.

Sebastian and The young boy in a guest room.

His eyes remained closed as Sebastian poured the disinfectant on his arms. He was rather beat up, it was also not self inflicted. When he wrapped the wounds in a bandage, he waited. He sat in a chair beside the bed that the boy laid in. He was as comfortable as Ciel ordered Sebastian to make him, and his wounds were already starting to heal, a sign of not being a human.

Just then, the green haired boy's golden eyes flickered open into an unknown atmosphere he has never seen before. He was in a room, and tucked into bed. Yet his wounds were still hurting, he was able to move. He sat up on the bed, looking straight ahead. The room was finely pieced together, so he known it wasn't a regular citizen's house. It looked as if it was some sort of noble's. "Well, how is your demon life so far, Flint?" Sebastian asked. The younger demon had looked his way at Sebastian. He sat in a chair next to the younger demon with a simple smile on his face, waiting for an answer. "I didn't think that Raphael would let you become one. He was simply far too obsessed with that soul of yours."

"I'm surprised as much as you are… What is your name now?" The snake's eyes had observed the butler for a few seconds. He had met Sebastian in the past thanks to Raphael. They ran to each other when the butler was contracted to another human he made contact with. "Since you seem to let your masters name you. Or unless you're using your real name now days?"

The raven man had waved his hands side to side to signal Flint was wrong. "I am using the name given to me by the young master," Sebastian swiped Flint's hand off of a small box he gotten off the night stand. Knowing the snake all too well, he smiled to Sebastian as if he wasn't going to steal anything inside it. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis." He placed the box next to the nightstand, but made sure the green haired boy didn't touch it again. "I serve as the head butler in this mansion now days."

The snake smirked as he listened to the crimson eyed butler. He moved his hands to the pillow and pulled himself up the bed. He was now facing directly to the butler. "A head butler named Sebastian? How corny is this kid?" The elder demon sighed. "The fact that they also gave you Michaelis as a surname is simply hilarious." He bent his knees to his chest and hugged them. He was more than comfortable now; he was starting to feel like it was home.

"Do not get too comfortable." Sebastian scooted his chair out and gotten up. The raven man had gotten close to the door, about to turn the knob. "I believe I should tell the young master that you have already awakened. Also, I should mention to you," he turned his head towards the other's direction with the most disturbing grimace Flint has seen. A dark ominous feeling flowed into the room, making Goosebumps form on the snake's arms. "If you lay one finger on my master, I'll shred you to pieces. I know you far too well, Flint. More than I would like."

The snake huffed and glanced at Sebastian with an annoyed look. Once Sebastian was out of the room, the snake huffed once more and flopped on the pillow. It was so hard a few of the pillow feathers had rushed out then floated in the air. He watched them dance until they touched the bed.

Young master's office

Ciel was in his desk reading a book that he's been on for a few days. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, so when his butler entered, he had to cough until he caught his attention. The blue haired child had lazily turned his head while he placed his book down. "Did you wash the dishes that were in the garden?" The butler nodded. "What about that boy? Did you tend his wounds?"

"Indeed I did, master." The butler replied. The child called his name once more as the butler had walked to the edge of his desk. He took the curtsey of shuffling them back into order and placing them where they rightfully belonged. "What is it? Do you wish for something else?" He turned to Ciel as he pushed the file back into place.

"Do you know that child?" Ciel placed his head into the palm of his hand, allowing it to rest while talking to Sebastian. The demon butler turned, sighing while doing so. "Is he some old acquaintance?"

"I suppose you can call him that…" The butler's eyes shifted to the floor. There wasn't much he was able to say about Flint, but there were times he truly thought he wasn't harmless. "His name is Flint O'Connell, and I've known him for a while now. I met him and his demon that has made a contract with him as well." Ciel's eye brow had lifted when he heard demon. He nodded asking the butler to go on. "He himself also turned into a demon, but he acts more of a god, thinking he can do anything. Those wounds are evidence of it. I'm sure he gotten into a fight with another demon."

"He has a god complex?" Ciel chuckled of the thought of it.

"Yes, he wishes to become one, or something of the sort." The demon shrugged. "But personally, he's not a great person for you to be around. I haven't spent much time with him, but I know those things for sure." Ciel had gotten out of his chair and walked over to the door. He started to open, but before he was able to, His butler pulled him back. Ciel grunted in surprise, not expecting him to. "Where are you going Young master?"

Ciel slowly closed the door and glared at the butler. "I'm going to introduce myself to this Flint man." The master stated. It was a firm and demanding tone, So Sebastian let go. He felt his master was going to get in a whole lot of trouble with Flint. Before Sebastian looked at his master again, the Door slammed and he was gone. When Ciel made up his mind, he obviously was going to adhere to it no matter what.

Flint's room.

Flint flicked the feathers back and forth, making them floating in the air without hitting the ground or bed. It was the only thing he was able to do for entertainment. He knew if he walked around in the mansion, Sebastian will get angry, so he just stayed in the bed until he told him he can go. The door opened and Flint, thinking it was Sebastian, flipped on his side with his back facing the door. In came Ciel Phantomhive that sat next to the other being.

"So you're a demon, huh?" The blue haired boy asked. The new voice had sound much younger than Sebastian, so Flint decided to lie on his back to see who exactly the voice belonged too. A young boy that looked the age of 13 with gray-ish blue hair sat next to him. His angelic blue eye lazily stared at his yellow eyes. Flint was curious about his eye patch, and what was underneath it.

"Yes, I'm assuming you're Sebastian's new owner." Flint had lifted his body to sit up on the bed again. He flipped out his legs out of the bed, uncovering his whole body. Ciel nodded, answering the demon's question. The demon smirked seeing that the boy was a noble, and quite a fancy one. "What's your name? You seem to be in interesting one."

"Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian already told me about who you are. Flint O'Connell is your name? That's a rather…unique name." Flint shrugged. He had gotten up to peer out the window when Ciel had moved his chair back. Flint saw the large forest that he was stuck in. He turned to Ciel who was ruffling in a closet behind him. He lazily then looked back at the window and saw three servants of Ciel run though the field.

"Say," Flint began. "Those are your servants? They look happy and energetic. You must really treat them well." The snake pressed his fingers against the window watching the blond gardener play in the field. The red haired maid looked up, seeing a boy with green hair in the window and decided to wave up to him. Flint waved back in response to let her know that he saw her.

Ciel had trotted over next to Flint with a new pair of clothing. He was planning for Flint to change since his were in a horrible condition. "I suppose I do, but they're idiots when it comes to house work. They break anything in their sight." Flint laughed at the statement. Again, his servants were waving to Ciel now, unlike Flint he nodded and turned from the window.

A curious glance was coming from Flint. He saw the pair of clothing that were draped over his arms yet didn't know what he was going to do with them. "Who are those for?" Ciel looked at the snake as if he was an idiot. Flint finally noticed how horrible his cloths were torn up and sighed. "Oh, I guess those are for me, huh?" Ciel nodded and handed them to the other. After, the master left the room to let the other dress.

After putting the clothing on.

Flint stumbled out of the room that he was placed in. Ciel was standing right beside the door, waiting for him to come out in the new clothing. "What's with this jacket? It's pretty tight and way too big for you. Why did you keep it?" He was dressed in black and red with lace all over. He almost looked like a girl, which made Ciel snicker. This was an outfit Lizzy gave him long ago. She didn't measure Ciel so she made it a little too big for him, but he kept it once he did grow. Lizzy claimed that he'll look cute in it. It positively did make Flint look cute.

"My fiancée bought it for me but obviously it is too large. I promised to wear it when I grow." Ciel pushed his foot on the wall, pushing him off of it. Flint itch his arms and shoulders. It was a bit tight, but he was able to work with it.

The snake had looked over Ciel's shoulder and realized that the butler was heading their way. He quickly glanced away and stared at Ciel. "Why let me wear a precious item of yours? What if I tear it?" The butler had come behind Ciel and placed his hands on his master's shoulders. "I would certainly feel horrible if your Fiancée finds out about someone wearing this suit and ripping it. It's nice."

Sebastian smiled at the younger demon. Seeing him in the outfit Lizzy bought for Ciel and making him even girly than before amused him. He had a slight hatred towards the green haired demon. "I think you look stunning in it, Mr. O'Connell." The demon assured him by pointing to the mirror. Flint had turned to it and sighed with a frown.

"It's rather nice, but it doesn't suit me. Maybe we can figure out how to make it larger so we can place it on you, Mr. Michaelis. I know you're a dashing young man that would look great in anything, even in women's clothing." Flint joked. Sebastian's left eye twitched the green demon smirked in success seeing that the elder demon had rolled his eyes while scoffing.

"Why were you injured in the forest, O'Connell?" The blue boy asked. Flint stopped in his mid-action on making himself comfortable in the given clothing. The demon had realized that he was in a fight, and now he is here. He lost, but it was no surprised. He challenged a high-ranking demon.

"I rather not go in an explanation but all that I will tell you is I challenged a powerful demon and lost." Flint turned to the door. "If you don't mind I would like to return to my circus once again. I will return these cloths to you soon after I put on my own. I thank you for taking care of me." Flint lent a hand to Ciel for a handshake, but Sebastian had intently stared at the beings. Ciel had accepted Making Sebastian slightly growl. "My," Flint smiled at the male. "You're so protective over your master, it's much like a dog, isn't Lord Phantomhive?"

"Please do not compare me to such a species." The butler demanded. "It's revolting." Flint had waved him off and started to head down the hall. The demon had said his goodbyes and left in a blink of an eye. Sebastian had sighed of relief once he felt the demon exit the building.

"Are all demons like that?" Ciel eyed Sebastian. Sebastian shook his head and took his master's hand that the snake shook. Then he brushed it off as if he contaminated him to no end. "What are you bloody doing, Sebastian?" When Sebastian uncovered the hand of his master, there was some sort of symbol imprinted on the palm.

"Bastard, I knew that he'll try something." This mark was a slight curse from the snake. It wasn't harmful to Ciel but the butler had known what it did. "And to answer your question, my lord, no, demons are not like that. He was once a human, so I believe that he has still acquired a little of those feelings." Sebastian looked up from the hand and down the hall. "But that's not always a good thing."

"What is this...?" Ciel glared at the mark on the palm. There were symbols and a stare that decorated his hand, but he had no understanding what it meant. Sebastian took his master's hand and pressed his thumb onto it. It was a weak curse, so he didn't understand how Flint can use it.

"It's a curse. Do not worry, my lord, it only looks as if it tracks your movements." Sebastian sighed, patting down Ciel. "I suggest you not seeing that demon again; he'll cause future trouble for you." Ciel remained standing where he was when Sebastian had headed down the hall, going back to where he was working. The butler stopped in his tracks and turned to his master. "Do you understand master?"

Ciel stared at the symbol. "I think he's rather interesting." He smirked, looking up at the butler. "He has a god complex. That's a rather interesting toy to play with." The butler rolled his eyes. As said before, once Ciel adheres to his decision, there is no turning back. "And he would be an interesting opponent in a few games I have in mind."

~Snakes never lie.~

**[I know this is rather boring, but I suppose it's just the start ;3; And you can probably tell that I like annoying Sebastian. xDD Which I do. I love him LOL. There will be a little Sebastian x Ciel fluff and slight hints of Flint x Ciel. I'm not really the one to pair my character with cannon, but it might happen. I'm not going to say for sure, but it might. :/ And Flint does seem a little creepy, I know. I'm thinking of him being pretty much an antagonist though most of it. I normally make him a Goody-too-shoe which I hate making my Ocs goody too shoes at times.. He originally is from my original book I'm making and he is a goody too shoe... xD **

**Flint: Not this again, making me some creeper. **

**Loveless: But I love making you some creeper~**

**Flint: Last time you role played as creepy me, you scared every one half to death! I'm not some psychopathic sadistic man that runs around trying to control everything! **

**Loveless: I don't really care~ 3 **

**Flint: DAMMIT WOMAN. I want to be _correctly _written! **

**Loveless: But I don't want you to be some goody-too-shoe D:**

**Flint: Does it look like I give a F***? **

**Loveless: You can't get one in the first place. **

**Flint: That doesn't make any si-... /possessing. SDFGDGH. **

**Loveless: I love you~ **

**Flint: I _HATE_ you!**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading! I hope you you stay tuned for the next chapter!]**


End file.
